The Doll of Misfortune
by TwilightKat777
Summary: Gilbert is a living doll created for the sole purpose to sing and dance to it's owner. Pain and dispair have followed him ever since his younger brother Vince was created. That is until he meets a certain boy...
1. The Misfortune Begins

The Misfortune Begins

I sat patiently on the self as I watched my beloved master create my new brother. I couldn't help but smile, I was going to have a younger brother.  
"Master what are you going to name him?" I asked finally. He turned to me his emerald orbs watching mine.  
"I don't know yet" he said with a soft chuckle. "Do you have a name in mind?" he asked placing the left arm in its socket.

"Maybe" I muttered looking away.

"What is it? I promise I won't laugh or anything" He said testing the joints for the left arm.  
"Are you sure? Now that I think about it, its not all that great of a name" I said now worrying if the name was fit for my masters creations.  
"I'm sure it's great let's hear it." He said as he stopped working on brother. I now felt nervous, I took a gulp of air that was not needed.  
"Vince" I said my voice shaking. "Yes I know it's a terrible name it was just that I thought it would fit him. I'm so sorry, I just…"  
"It's perfect." I snapped out of my nervousness to stare at my master. His face showing sincerity, his smile kind. "Isn't that great Vince? Your big brother named you all on his own." He said motioning toward me. I felt a warmth build and grow in my body.  
"Thank you." I said my face felt as if it was burning. He then got up from his seat to walk toward me. He then put his warm hand on my head.  
"No need for thanks, he is your brother after all." He said lightly ruffling up my black hair.  
"But you made him!" I said wrapping my small hand around his wrist. "I don't have the right to name something that I didn't create!" I said looking straight into those emerald eyes. He then started to laugh with startled me.  
"Gilbert you worry too much. Besides this is a gift from me to you." He said as he ruffling up my hair some more before he went back into his working place. I smiled feeling for where he put his hand on my head. Minutes soon turned to hours as I watched dreamily at my master create my brother.  
"Hey, Gilbert!" I turned to look at my master. "Would you like to see how your brother looks so far?" Of course I do! Not having to be told twice I jumped off the shelf and ran toward my master. "Say hello to Vince!" he said as he pulled out my younger brother. I looked at him with joy and amazement. My younger brother who was just a tad bit shorter then I had long golden hair that looked like masters except it wasn't braided. He also wore a nice outfit with consisted of a black cape over lapping a black coat with golden lacing, the coat stretched down to his knees. Underneath the coat he wore long black pants with matching black shoes. Despite the fact he had no eyes yet nor the fact he didn't get a soul yet he was perfect. I hugged my new younger brother my happiness overflowing. "I'm glade you like it." Master said as he pulled out one of the drawers. He then was holding two golden eyes in one hand and a brilliant blue stone in the other. "Now to finish little Vince off." He said with triumph in his voice. He then began to place the golden eye in his right eye. Before he had even began to place the next eye into it's socket the door burst open. My master and I both spun around, my master dropping brothers golden eye in the process. Five fierce looking men began to walk into the room followed by a noble man.  
"So these are the supposive living dolls?" he said snickering to himself as he looked at me his eyes full of amusement.

"What do you want?" My master demanded getting up.  
"Nothing that important…just this." He said picking me up in his dirty hand. I shrieked in surprise while my beloved master watched in disgust and anger.  
"Give Gilbert back!" He cried out lunging for the noble but before he even was able to lay a finger on him one of the fierce men grabbed him and pushed him to the ground.  
"Master!" I cried out. I watched to my horror as now one of the men restrained my master while the other beat him. "Stop it!" however my plea fell on deaf ears as they continued to beat my master.  
"Oh, what's this?" the noble asked as he walked toward my younger brother. He then set me down to examine my brother. I was too paralyzed in fear to move. I watched as he examined my brother turning him around and cringe in disgust as he looked at his face. "What is this filth?" the noble cried. "This doll has only one eye! How disgusting." No your disgusting! That's what I wanted desperately to scream but my lips would not move to form the words. He then pulled open the drawers till he found the one that held the eyes. He then grabbed a random eye and forcefully placed it into my brother's left socket. "Much better." He muttered. He then looked at my master who's nose was bent the wrong way and his face covered with purplish splotches. "You! Make this doll move!" he demanded waving my poor brother around. My master despite looking so bad he was able to pull off an intimidating glare.  
"And why should I do that?" He demanded. The noble then grinned as he pulled out a gun and pointed at my masters head.  
"You should do it if you want to live." He said with a now twisted smile. My master despite being in this situation still glared at him.  
"No!" My master yelled surprising all of us in the room. Did my master want to die? I watched as the noble hit my poor master with the gun. The horror was too much, I just can't watch my master be beaten like this! I have to do something, anything!  
"I can make Vince move!" I yelled my body trembling. All there attention snapped toward me, I watched as my master eyes widened in horror while the noble began to smile. "I'll make Vince move if you promise not to hurt my master!" I said my voice shaking the noble's smile grew bigger.  
"Don't do it!" My master cried out in desperation, the noble then hit him again with the gun with made me cringe.  
"It's a deal now, make the doll move!" the noble demanded. I slightly shock in fear at his demand but I sucked it up as I walked toward Vince. I slowly began to undress my brother so that his chest was showing. I slowly found where the flap in Vince's chest was. I then ran across the desk looking for that brilliant blue stone that master was holding before. As I searched and searched I should have looked at my terrified and scared master but I didn't. Once I found the stone I ran back to Vince and slowly insurted the stone into the hole. The stone began to glow and surges of energy can be seen spilling out of the stone. I then closed the flap and redressed my brother. I watched my brother my patience dwindling. He then opened his eyes, what I saw shocked me. My brother his left eye with that damn noble put in was whine red not golden like the other eye. Rage began to build in me but I dismissed it for the moment. Vince then hugged me a smile on his face, I couldn't help but hug him back. Well at least now those men will stop hurting my master and we could fix that bad eye latter…  
BANG!  
I spun around to see a flower of red bloom from the side of my masters head before he collapsed on the ground.  
"MASTER!" I cried in horror. My head felt empty pain and sadness began to sink in. "Wh…why did you do that? WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" I yelled at the noble. He just smiled and then he started to laugh.  
"Yes you said not to hurt him any more. With that he will never hurt again. Besides he was useless to us. If he couldn't even make a damn doll move what good is he?" I stood paralyzed at his words. "Besides we have you, you can make the dolls move if we wanted to and you don't look like the kind to fight back like him." I just stood staring at the noble the words sinking in. I now understood why master looked so scared, why he didn't want me to awaken Vince. I started to tremble and fall to my knees my brother at my side trying to comfort me on a foreign concept. And with that the noble grabbed me and Vince off the table as we exited the place I called home for so long…

* * *

Yeah I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Doll of Misfortune_. I hope everything didn't happen too fast _ _ll. If your wondering Jack was the doll maker not Oz (but don't worry he'll come into the story latter^^) the story is based off of a Vocaloid song sung by Rin Kagamine called _Dolls_. Any who please review I would really appreciate it.


	2. Caged Bird

Caged Bird

"Master?" I asked.  
He just lay there motionless.  
"Master?" I called again my voice shaking.

He continued to lie there; red liquid flowing out around him.  
"MASTER!" I yelled panic in my voice.

Still no reply. He just lied there, silent. As the red liquid continued to flow out around him forming a dark red puddle.  
"MAS…" I was about to call him again when the noble placed his hand forcefully over my mouth.  
"For a doll you talk quite a lot" he muttered before shoving me and Vince into a bag. We where dropped forcefully into the bag, the landing any thing but pleasant. It was dark and enclosed in here; I didn't like this, not in the least. But I shouldn't worry about myself right now! Master, Master was lying there ever so still, maybe he was asleep… Yes of course he's just asleep! He'll wake up eventually….And that red liquid; Master had it coming out of his fingerer when he cut himself once, he said it hurt. So would he be in a lot pain if that much liquid came out? Just the thought of my Master in pain filled me with rage and sadness all at once. But he'll be okay….right? My mind began to race, so many unanswered questions going in and out of my mind.  
"Burn the place, burn it all." Those words snapped me out of my train of thought. Burn…Burn what? Before I could even process the phrase of words the obvious smell of something burning began to fill my nose, the crackle of fire drifting into my ears.  
"All the evidence will be gone with this" one of the men muttered to himself. Evidence? What evidence?  
"What is going on? Let me out!" I screamed kicking and punching the fabric of the bag hoping to make a hole. However after a good half an hour of not even making a tiny rip I went onto trying to stretch the fabric till it broke. Once again after another half an hour I was exhausted and had to lie down to catch my breath.  
"Brother, what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" the ever so calm voice of Vince asked. I cocked my head to the direction of the voice; despite the fact that the inside of this bag is dark, light was able to find its way in illuminating Vince just enough to see him. "Why don't you just give up brother? It will be easier that way." He said tilting his head slightly.  
"No, Vince you don't understand." I said forcing myself off the ground. "Master he's…"  
"Brother, this person you speak of is gone" Vince's voice was calm but sincere.  
"What do you mean gone?" I asked quietly as the words left me feeling cold on the inside. "You mean he's sleeping right Vince….right" I said my body trembling slightly. The enclosed bag was filled with silence for a while, the cold air making its self present in that time.  
"Yes brother he is sleeping" Vince finally answered; I let out a sigh of relief as the strange cold feeling was replaced with a warm one. "He'll just be sleeping for a very long time" Vince said muttering to himself.  
"So since you understand we need to get to Master before he wakes so that he won't have to worry about us when he wakes" I say finding the spot I was working earlier. I heard a light laugh from Vince as he came over toward me to help. No sooner then that the bag was opened, I had to cover my eyes in fear that I would go blind from the dramatic change in light. All of a sudden the gravity began to shift in the crammed bag as Vince and I went tumbling out of it and onto the cold hard ground. I quickly picked myself up off the cold metal ground. Turning my head this way and that; we where now in a bird cage illuminated by the full moon. I turned to look at Vince who had his hands wrapped around the bars of the cage, staring blankly at the moon high in the sky. I shifted my gaze upon the noble who had a deviant smirk upon his face. I narrowed my eyes trying to give off an intimidating glare with only resulted in the damn noble to widen his smirk.  
"Tomorrow you shale begin to work, if you don't abide by that simple rule I shale toss you into the fire. You understand?" I just held my gaze while Vince seemed completely ignorant to the conversation. "Good, see you in the morning" he said as he walked away, I held my gaze till the subtle shut of the door. With that I fell to my knees on the ground covering my eyes with my hands.

"Please let this be a dream, Please let me see Master when I open my eyes, please let me see his smiling face, please…" I muttered to myself. I slowly open my fingers to see that I'm in the same cage, in the same room with out Master. With that I let out a single word that held all the grief with in me "Master"

* * *

Well that concludes chapter 2 of "Doll of Misfortune" I hoped you enjoyed reading Gilbert's grief on the situation. Also I would like to ask the nice readers out there if you have any good songs that would fit Gilbert. It can be a song that already exists, a song you made up or a song you heard of in a book. What ever it may be I would really appreciate it if you where to send them in. By either PM me or write it in the review, I'll place your name here in the foot notes. Any who thank you for reading and please review.


	3. A Singing Raven

A Singing Raven

My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the break of dawn. The beautiful orange sunlight began to engulf the night sky in its bright light in a matter of seconds. As the sun steadily began to rise into the sky the darkness in the room began to run away in fright. Pulling my self up into a sitting position with my knees tucked close to my chest I turned my head to the left I spot with my tired eyes, Vince curled up slightly in a ball, his arms being used as a pillow. My gaze then raised to stare at the top of the cage that was reflecting the raising sun.  
"So it wasn't a dream…" I muttered slightly as I pulled my knees closer to my body. "I want to go home…" I muttered again closing my eyelids. Yes home, where master is waiting impatiently for us to return. His arms folded across his chest, his foot repeatedly tapping the wooden floor. A small smile began to form upon my face.  
"Brother, what are you thinking about?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned hesitantly to see my brother sitting next to me smiling a big creepy smile.

"Vince please don't do that!" I said trying to calm myself down.  
"And what might "That" be?" Vince replied tilting his head slightly. I let a sigh escape my lips and smile lightly.

"Never mind" I said softly as Vince stared at me more confused. We just sat there after that, not knowing what to say to the other, watching the sun rise higher and higher into the sky.  
"Brother" Vince said softly. "How old are you?" I turned to look at him, his gaze on the sky. _What sort of question was that?_

"Um… well if I remember correctly… I'm three in human years." I said thinking back to when I was first created.  
"And what day is it today?" He asked again his eyes not leaving the rising sun.

"September 14, 1916...why do you ask?" He looked at me with those mismatched eyes of his and said "Oh no reason brother; I was just curious that's all" he then gave me another of those strange smiles that made a shiver run up my spine. After that time just seemed to fly by after that, the silence lingering in the air. It felt odd to be surrounded by the silence, the slightest sound echoed across the room for what felt like forever.

"_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_…."

I cocked my head to the director of the singer.  
"Vince what are you doing?" I asked politely, he turned to me a surprised look on his face.

"Oh I'm just singing" He replied sweetly.  
"um…why?" I asked again, he stared at me confused his golden locks falling over his face, slightly covering his eyes.

"It's much too gloomy in here, I just thought some music would lighten the mood" I nodded my head slightly; well I suppose it _was _sort of depressing. He then smiled and began to sing again.

"_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three…_"

My head snapped around so fast I would have gotten whiplash if I was human.  
"Vince" I said calmly staring bewildered at him, "What did you just say?" making sure the words he uttered where right.  
"They strung up a man they say murdered three?" He answered, "Why, was there something wrong with what I said?" A concerned look on his face.  
"Well it's just…." I stared at Vince who was taking in every word I was about to utter. "Umm…Well it seems a bit…depressing don't you think?" I said lightly trying not to hurt his feelings.  
"Really it doesn't seem depressing to me" He said staring at me confused. "But if brother doesn't like it I won't sing" He said smiling somewhat warmly to me, his eyes in slits. "So" He started again. "If you don't wish me to sing that song with song do you wish me to sing?" He asked curiously moving closer to me. I was at a loss of words, I didn't really know any particular songs…Wait; I could use that song…  
"Well, I might know a particular song…" I said trailing off. I glanced at Vince who was giving me all his attention. "It's one of the many songs Master used to sing to himself when he worked" I added; still remember the workshop being filled with his somewhat off key singing. I slowly began to take a few deep breaths.

"_You were so young_

_And I guess I'm old_

_Open your eyes_

_An I keep mine closed_

_I prefer standing_

_And you take your seat_

_I'll be wide awake_

_You'll be asleep_

_And you fall down a hole_

_That's the one place we both know_

_You take me with you if you could_

_But I wouldn't go_

_I guess that sometimes we both lose our minds_

_Find a better road…_"

Vince stared at me wide eyed.  
"That was beautiful brother" He said.  
"Really?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. "It wasn't that great…I can't even remember the whole song…" I continued my face feeling hot.

"Nonsense, it was beautiful brother. You have such a lovely voice" Vince replied grasping onto my hands, with seemed to make my face feel even hotter.

"Yes quite a lovely voice"  
Both of our heads snapped around to see the noble, an unnaturally large grin placed upon his disgusting face.  
"What do you want?" I hissed at him, the statement seemed to only make his grin even wider.

"Just came to put you two to work" He said still retaining that grin. "But, you seemed to have given me a brilliant idea" He continued putting his two hands together.  
"What sort of idea?" I growled at him.  
"With such a lovely voice, we wouldn't wish to put it to waste now would we? So we'll be putting it to work." He said calmly, his gaze still fixated on me.  
"Work?" I repeated still not fully understanding his intentions.

"You find out soon enough" he cooed. "Also I'll be needing this" He quickly said as he pulled Vince out of the cage.  
"Vince!" I cried out I then turned back to the noble "Give him back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"I'll give him back, after the performance tonight. And don't forget, any funny business and I'll be throwing this fellow here into the fire." He warned waving Vince around in front of me. I just stood there lose of words, my body trembling from all the raged building up inside me. "Good, I'll be back later to give you your script." He said as he walked out of the room. When I heard the subtle sound of the door close I screamed, using every ounce of anger and grief that's been building up. I then dropped to my knees after that. I really hate this place!

* * *

And that's about it I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry for the late update TTATT. Also thanks TotalAlias for requesting Gilbert's song "The Poison" from all American Rejects as for Vince's song it's "The Hanging Tree" is found in the book the Hunger Games. I'm still looking for songs for Gilbert (and even when I finish this story I'd still love to see your suggestions) Any who thanks for reading and please review ^^


	4. Sing to me

Sing to me

I growled furiously at the large piles of paper in front of me. "Does he really expect me to learn all this in one day?" I hissed as I scanned through the jumble of words. I wanted to shred the papers and run; run far away from here. But I couldn't do that; not to Vince. I bit my lip as I continued to scan the words, saying a few lines here and there. I continued to do this till the brilliant sun had fallen and the sky was now blending the orange sky to violet, the clouds a light pink color. "Done" I uttered quietly as I fell to the floor exhausted. Remembering each and every word perfectly, knowing the beats, the tone of voice to reach; it was much more work then one would think. Almost as if on cue the noble waltzed into the room a large grin upon his face.  
"How's my little money maker doing?" He asked casually, his eyes watching me hungrily.

"Well, I'm done." I hissed out, his grin widened. "Where's Vince?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm as he gazed down at me.  
"You won't be seeing him till _after_ your performance." He said circling around me like how an animal would it's prey.  
"What; why?" I yelled. "You said I would have Vince back if I did this!" I continued the noble seemed to roll his eyes.

"It's only natural to do so." He muttered quietly.  
"But you promised!" I yelled back at him. He slowly turned to me.

"Listen doll…"

"Gilbert" I hissed.  
"You should be grateful that I was nice enough to keep you and him alive." He growled at me. "Unlike that master of yours" he said trailing off. I clenched my fists remembering, while he wore a mocking smile…..

He now stood up so he towered over me. "I shall be back at nine to retrieve you. If you are not here when I return you already know the consequences…" I nodded slowly. " Me and Vince shale be in the audience. So if you screw up you'll see the consequences." I bit my lip at that. "Well now I will be on my way" He said as he smiled down at me and tapped me lightly on the head with his pointer finger. I waited till the door closed behind him to curse.

* * *

I began to pace wooden floor the murmur of voices behind the velvet curtain didn't help the uneasiness. A great many of unanswered questions began to buzz around in my already dizzy head, most of them pertaining Vince's fate.

_What if I'm not able to please him? Will Vince die for that? What if he decides to kill Vince no matter what I do?_

I tried to hold of those unpleasant thoughts for now as the crowd began to grow quiet and the lights began to dim. Crap is it starting already?  
"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls; thank you for coming here tonight." The announcer behind the curtain said as I rushed over to my position. "We have quite a show here tonight! Witnessing a being that should not be, a miracle of nature…" That's a bit much I thought. "…Join me in welcoming the living doll _Raven_!" I was about to question the name but the curtains quickly began to rise. The light was blinding and it took awhile to adjust to. I stared at the crowd of people all of there eyes watching me, I stood there terrified. So this is who I must please for Vince's safe return? I quietly thought as I searched for him in the crowd for him. It wasn't that hard to spot them since they where seated by a group with crimson hoods on. The lights around me slowly began to dim and the first few tunes from the piano began. It's starting! My mind quickly scrambled to remember the words,

_On the night everywhere is dead silent_

My voice was weak as I uttered the words. I hesitantly glanced at the noble who didn't look too pleased, but I continued.

_Snow falls down_

I stared up toward the ceiling to with of course no snow would fall.

_On my palm I hold up_

I raised my open palms to the audience.

_Snow falls and melts in a moment_

_What a transient life_

I uttered in a sort of bored tone. My voice wasn't as shaky as before but I was still nervous and it was hard to tell the nobles feelings right now.

_Snow like a light piles up without a sound_

_You gather it and smile_

"_What does my voice sound like now?"_

I asked making my voice slightly higher._  
Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore_

_Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely_

"So that you don't have to be alone anymore" I thought.

_I'll find anywhere…_

"So that we can all be together" I thought completing the writers incomplete sentence.

_Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you_

A memory of Master leaving the shop flashed into my mind. My childish pleads unheard as he smiled and left.

_Aren't we sharing one soul?_

_As snow piles up, you gradually wither_

_I can't do anything but hold you tight_

My thoughts flickered to the motionless body of master. "I couldn't even do that" I thought bitterly a sense of guilt slowly began to build.

_If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice_

Yes, I just wish to hear Master's voice.

_One more time, just one more time_

Just once more…That's all I ask

_Call out my name…_

"Please." I thought hopefully as the piano began to do its quick solo.

_Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them_

Once again I saw Master's lifeless body. His brilliant emerald eyes lost its color and where now a pale green. While there where only large red drops covering the wooden floor.

_In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow_

_You're getting cold, your voice is gone_

_We can't even melt each other as one_

_Listen to me, smile to me again_

I remembered his smile; his pure smile.

_Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears…_

_If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one_

Because I rather hear your southing voice instead…

_If I'm to be left in the world without you_

_Let me wither…_

_With you_

_I love you, unable to tell you so_

I felt miserable right now, memories of Master kept coming back to me the more I sang. I wanted to stop but, if I don't Vince will…

_Our world is reaching its end_

_How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back_

_AHHHHHHHHH_

I screamed; I screamed the pain out. The unnecessary painful memories, taunting me with the past.

_Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling_

_And take me away with her_

I was giving into my own words. I just wish to see him again…

_Let everything wither with my miserable voice_

Why not…

_Let it all_

Yes let it all…

_White…_

I let my voice die down as the lights began to fade. The piano began to play it's final tunes and once it stopped the lights have completely gone out and a roar of applauds began to sound out. I smiled lightly in the dark.  
"I think I've pleased them" I thought hopefully but then the light smile on my face disappeared "Lets just hope that _he_was pleased" I thought bitterly staring off into the darkness.

The hooded figures began to exit the show along the sea of people.  
"So are we going to kill something or what?" The smallest of the group asked hopefully up at her companions.  
"No Lily… Not yet." One of the larger figures said.  
"Fang is no fun" Lily grumbled.  
"We mustn't act too quickly Lily. It would seem suspicious." A small stern voice said from with in Lily's arms. The voice it belonged to was a doll sized figure wearing the same crimson hood as everyone else.  
"And I thought you would have been excited to see one of your own kind Lotti" Fangs voice chimed in. A light laughter came from the doll.

"Maybe. But now is not the time for those thoughts we're on a mission." The doll reminded her companions who instantly became serious.

"We must find _him_ as soon as possible." The largest of the group muttered a long silence followed.  
"We attack at midnight a week from now" Lotti finally said with followed by Lily grinning madly.

"Yeah I can't wait" Lily giggled as she stared up at the quarter moon.  
_Soon every thing shale be painted red…_

* * *

So how did you all like Gil's first performance? Too emo/ depressing? The song he sang was Soundless Voice by Len Kagamine for those interested in listening to it. I bet you're as excited as I am to read as I am to write the next chapter. Any who hoped you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
